<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Republic City High School by Oreo05902</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996480">Republic City High School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreo05902/pseuds/Oreo05902'>Oreo05902</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Athlete Korra (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Jock Korra (Avatar), Korra POV, Korrasami is Canon, M/M, POV Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreo05902/pseuds/Oreo05902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is the next avatar in the cycle after Aang. They kept her hidden from everyone that she was the Avatar as they still had many things to figure out. She is still going to high school and blending in as a normal Southern Water Tribe girl. She is also on the football team along with her best friends Bolin and Mako. Most of her teachers were also her mentors which knew she was the Avatar and had to keep her protected. Bolin and Mako knew as well. Now it's her first day of senior year and a new face pops up revealing the pretty girl Asami Sato.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my original work. This is also published on my Wattpad @Oreo05902.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KORRA’S POV</p><p>Today was Korra's first day back at high school, usually being protected by staff and teachers in the school.. Korra was special, being one of the most important people in the world. Korra was the avatar, the first one to be seen in 100 years. She could control all four elements in their high school water, earth, air, and fire. She had mentors and teachers who worked at the high school but also guided her in her training such as her math teacher, Tenzin. Her parents had trusted the previous avatars children and family plus the white lotus to protect her and train her. There would be many different people she would have to face and only few knew about her,along with her best friends being trusted to know. She just said she was a water bender, only being a water bender and not saying much more, most people believed it since she had the cerulean sea eyes.</p><p>Korra had woken up early that day to get ready for school, Korra's eyes opened as she glanced around her room with a small huff “Korra! Honey you need to wake up” Pema’s voice called up to the girl, Pema and Tenzin were the two people she decided to live with so she could go to the same school. Tenzin was her reincarnations son and that was one of the main reasons why they trusted Tenzin and his family so much. Korra groaned to her words before slowly getting up. She yawned, sitting up finally stretching out, the blanket rolled off her as her muscles showed “It’s your first day of school Korra, come on!” Pema spoke and Korra nodded although she couldn’t see it.</p><p>“Okay, I’m coming” She muttered as she slowly stood. She walked into the bathroom looking at her short brown hair in the mirror. She turned on the sink and let the cool water rush against her tan hands as she cupped them, her head leaning down towards the sink. She splashed the cold water on her face rubbing her eyes as she tried to wake herself up more and become ready for the day. She wiped her face with a towel giving a small sniffle before looking into her mirror and smiling softly, Korra had been dreading today but she knew it couldn’t be that bad. She walked out of the bathroom and headed for the bedroom. She just put on simple black ripped jeans and a white shirt. She put her letterman jacket over her shirt that was red with white writing. The number on the jacket read number 14, Ferrets. She was on the Fire Ferrets football team for her school. They were known as The Republic Fire Ferrets and they were so far undefeated. Korra brushed her hair and finished up getting ready. She heard barking from outside her window as she walked up to the window. Korra opened it before revealing the full white polar bear dog as the dog ran it’s tongue over Korra licking her, she laughed softly “Hello to you too, Naga” She spoke, patting the dog before she walked away and grabbed her book bag. The dog whined and Korra sighed “Sorry girl, I have to go to school but go find Ikki or Jinora, maybe even Meelo I’m sure they’ll play with you” She spoke patting the dog through the window.</p><p>“Korra!!” Pema spoke and Korra rushed downstairs smiling to Pema as she passed “Have a nice day at school” Pema spoke in a motherly tone as the girl left the house waving. Korra never ate breakfast in the morning anyway. She pulled out her freshly charged phone and scrolled through social media on her way to school. She checked on a couple things and liked a couple posts. Soon enough she just pulled out headphones and walked to school ignoring everyone as she headed for the large building. Her high school had three floors and was a little confusing but also straight forward, she loved her high school though and wouldn’t trade it for the world. She felt her phone go off and picked it up seeing a text in the group chat with her two best friends Mako and Bolin. </p><p>Mako<br/>
Hey Korra, where are you? I thought we were meeting up for breakfast today.</p><p>Shit.<br/>
Korra<br/>
Shoot I totally forgot I’m so sorry I’ll make it up to you guys, I overslept.</p><p>Bolin<br/>
It’s cool, let's just meet up at school, see you there.</p><p>Korra had completely forgotten that she was so focused and worried that she hadn’t gone to breakfast with her friend’s “Idiot” she muttered to herself. She got to the school and waited outside for the other two. She took a seat on the small rock wall that kept the plants in as she gazed down at her phone. She scrolled through some posts before she felt somebody walk up next to her. She pulled out a headphone and lifted her head seeing Mako right in front of her “O-oh, hey Mako!” She spoke with a smile giving the guy a hug. Bolin popped out behind him.</p><p>“First day of Senior year!! Who do you have this year? What’s your first class?” Bolin spoke, being overly excited as he wrapped Korra up in a hug after Mako.</p><p>“Calm down Bolin, give her some space.” Mako spoke laughing softly getting his brother away from her. Korra smiled softly at the male, Korra always had a soft spot for Bolin seeing him as a big cuddly teddy bear although he was extremely powerful.</p><p>“I’m excited for Senior year as well, this year is going to be one of the best years, I can just feel it” Korra spoke with a bright smile glancing between the two. With that she saw a woman walking towards the entrance behind the two, somebody she never recognised. Her gaze fell onto the young woman seeing onyx locks and pale skin, the girl glanced at Korra with a small smile before continuing. She hadn’t realized but the guys noticed her too and Mako seemed to be almost drooling.</p><p>“She’s really pretty..” Bolin spoke his voice fading out as it was already quiet. Mako only nodded as the girl headed inside the door shutting behind her making the group lose sight of her.</p><p>“I wonder if she's in any of my classes” Mako spoke immediately simping for her and Korra nodded.</p><p>“I hope she's in one of mine” Korra spoke, the girl had looked gorgeous to her everything about her. She already wanted to know everything about that girl. She had been wearing a black skirt with a red shirt and a darker red jacket but the skirt really showed off her long legs. You could see her nice hour glass shape from the way the shirt hugged her torso. Mako and Korra remained in a trance as Bolin seemed to snap out of it.</p><p>“So-” Bolin spoke but was immediately cut off by the bell as that showed class was going to start soon “Andddd we’re gonna be late if we don’t go now, come on you two” Bo spoke and finally the two came back to reality. Korra’s brain wouldn’t leave the girl now she wanted to know exactly who she was and everything about her. She headed inside with the other two as they walked through the crowded hallways, people wearing all sorts of colors, most of the benders wearing their colors. Korra and Bolin had classes in the same hallway but Mako had class up another floor.</p><p>“Just text me later” Mako spoke to the two and Korra nodded before Bo and her left. They walked down the halls as Bolin ranted about a video game and Korra half listened zoning out. She started thinking about the raven haired girl again, her mind wanting to wonder about her. Korra's sneakers tapped against the hard ground and that's the only noise she let fill her ears, hating how loud the hallways usually were. Korra said bye to Bolin before entering her first class which was biology. She entered and glanced around the classroom not really paying attention. She was only upset that she didn’t see the girl.</p><p>ASAMI’S POV</p><p>It was Asami’s first day going to Republic High School. She felt happy going to a school that was accepting of benders and non benders. She also wanted to go because it was one of the top high schools in the city, she had enough money and smarts to attend such a school. The raven haired girl walked up to the front doors upon walking up her gaze couldn’t help but glance at another girl, she had chestnut brown hair, tan skin, and stunning blue eyes. Asami only flashed a smile ignoring the other two males who were staring at her as well. There were more than only them staring but the blue eyed girl had caught her attention the most, it seemed to be that she stuck out among the crowd. She continued walking to the office so she could receive her schedule, the office sadly was located on the second floor. Asami’s black skirt moved from side to side as she walked through the halls, some people stared at her as she passed but she only ignored them. Her bag was slung over her shoulder, a couple books pressed against her chest, the red long sleeve sweater she wore was tucked into her black skirt. She entered the office with a small smile looking at the woman behind the counter.</p><p>“You must be Ms. Asami Sato” The woman spoke with a smile and Asami nodded, smiling softly back her emerald green eyes looking at the woman.</p><p>“I am, I just came for my schedule and ID card” She spoke and the woman nodded typing a couple things on her laptop. The bell rang through the office and Asami looked up to the speaker behind her over the door “Is that the late bell?..” Asami questioned and the woman nodded.</p><p>“Yes it is, but don’t worry I can give you a pass, you have five minutes passing time between each class” The woman spoke before standing and walking over to the printer as she grabbed two pieces of paper and one card as she headed back over to Asami “Here you are Miss Sato, your ID card and your schedule, I made you two copies in case you lose one, let me write you a pass.. Or would you rather have somebody from your class come and guide you there?” The woman questioned and Asami took the papers folding one up and putting it into her bag as she took the second one and let it remain in her hand. The ID card went into a side pocket in her bag.</p><p>“I think I would rather have somebody come and guide me because this school feels extremely huge and I don’t want to get lost” She spoke and laughed softly. The woman only nodded and smiled. She picked up a phone and went over the speaker of Asami’s first class.</p><p>KORRA’S POV</p><p>Korra was in class just listening to music as her thumb drummed against the desk not paying attention. When the woman came over the loudspeaker she turned to look at the speaker above the door “Hello, Mrs. Bei Fong can you send somebody to the office on level 2, room C210 to show our new student where to go?” The voice questioned.</p><p>“Yes, I can, they'll be there in about 5 minutes” Her teacher Suyin Bei Fong, although Korra could never call her Suyin in class, responded to the woman. Her gaze shifted around the room before landing on Korra “Korra, would you mind fetching our new student?” She questioned looking at the young avatar.</p><p>“Y-Yes Mrs. Bei Fong” Korra spoke as she stood and walked to the front immediately being handed a hall pass. Korra headed out of the classroom as her mind began to race wondering if the new girl she had seen was the girl she was going to fetch the beautiful raven haired beauty. She practically felt like she had floated all the way to the office being so in thought. She got to the office through the wooden door that had a square window in the top half. She was immediately met with the girl's emerald green eyes “Uh, hi I’m here for the new kid, she has to go to room B114” Korra spoke, being unable to help but glance at the girl who was now taking a glance down her body.</p><p>The woman behind the counter nodded “Your here for Miss Asami Sato” She spoke motioning towards the girl and Korra finally looked up to meet the girls green gaze as she nodded “Alright, Korra you have the hall pass so you should be fine on getting back” The woman spoke and Korra nodded again feeling at a loss for words. She couldn’t help but look at the way the skirt and sweater hugged the young woman's body, her black heels going just below her knee, Korra thought she looked beautiful. And now she wanted, Asami Sato.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ASAMI’S POV</p><p>Asami had waited in the office patiently before hearing the door behind her open as she looked over her shoulder. She saw the girl walk in her emerald eyes immediately noticing the tan skinned girls jacket. Asami immediately took note that she was a football player as she smiled at the girl but she let the office lady and the girl talk first. Asami studied the girl as the two talked, blocking out their conversations and not noticing the girl look her over. Seeing the blue eyed girls gaze move back to meet hers, she smiled brightly. They headed out of the office, the girl and Asami saying bye to the lady.</p><p>“So you already heard my name” Asami spoke looking at the slightly taller girl as she nodded at the girl looking back to meet her gaze.</p><p>“I’m Korra, Korra Clearwater” She spoke and Asami nodded taking that into note.</p><p>“I’m guessing you're from the water tribe?” Asami questioned and Korra nodded to her words.</p><p>“I am, and I’m guessing.. fire nation?” She spoke, raising an eyebrow with a smile as she pointed towards her idiotically. Asami laughed softly at the look the girl was giving her putting a small well kept hand over her mouth.</p><p>“I’m from a fire nation colony, it used to stand in Republic City actually before it became the city.” She added, as she continued to slowly walk down the halls with Korra. She smiled softly knowing that the girl was actually interested in knowing about her.</p><p>“You’ll definitely fit in here, I know me, and my two friends would be down to hang out all together, I actually have a game this Friday. They’ll be playing too.. But, uh-” Asami had noticed Korra begin to become slightly flustered by her own flirting which she found adorable.</p><p>“I’d be happy to go watch you.. And your friends, but mostly you” She spoke smiling and nudging her playfully. Korra blushed a little more, a hand moving to the back of her neck as she looked away before looking back at Asami.</p><p>“You actually would go?” Korra questioned and Asami giggled softly hearing her before nodding.</p><p>“Of course I would, I was debating on whether to join the cheer squad, but I would definitely say yes now if I could cheer for you all the time” Asami spoke giving Korra a wink as Korra’s face turned darker making her smile a little more.</p><p>Korra smiled softly although being extremely flustered as she tried to steady her voice “S-sounds good to me” Korra spoke glancing down to Asami who only smiled. Just in time they reached the classroom. Both of them we’re kinda disappointed that they had to go back to class as Korra opened the door. She held it open for Asami as the teacher's words moved through the air as she taught. Once the door opened her thoughts were cut off as Asami could feel a lot of eyes on her including the teachers now lingering gaze.</p><p>“Hello, you must be Ms. Sato'' The teacher spoke and Asami nodded “I’m Ms.Beifong” The teacher spoke smiling softly at her. Asami gave a small smile back showing her slight nervousness. Ms. Beifong looked up to Korra now “And thank you, Ms. Clearwater, for grabbing our new student” She spoke and Korra nodded crumbling up the hall pass and tossing it into the trash can “You may both take a seat” The teacher finished up talking to the two as Korra began heading for her seat. Luckily there was an empty seat just beside Korra that Asami took sitting down and crossing her legs neatly. Asami sat through the rest of class silently knowing her and Korra could talk later as she just did what she was told.</p><p>KORRA’S POV</p><p>Korra had been silently freaking out the entire time she was walking through the halls with Asami alone. She was at least happy to finally be talking to the girl, her personality seemed so much better than she thought. Korra was kind of upset they couldn’t talk more than they had, she wanted to learn so much more. She sat patiently through class her gaze being unable but to help glancing over at Asami. She couldn’t focus on class anymore, her attention moving to her brain and focusing there with her thoughts. Her fingers tapped slowly against the desk making sure to keep it quiet. After about another 30 minutes class was over and Ms.Beifong had dismissed them. Korra was packing up her bag and paying attention to packing as Asami walked up.</p><p> “I was hoping you could show me to my next class” Her velvet voice spoke which made Korra look up at her as she smiled softly although there was a small blush on her face.</p><p>“Of course” Korra smiled a little more as she put her notebook into her bag before picking it up and slinging it onto her back. She finally got a full look at Asami now that the girl was standing in front of her. The girl stood with one foot crossed in front of the other making her body lean slightly forward. She was holding a couple books in her arms and having a bag on her back. Korra's gaze slowly trailed up to Asami’s face where she could see the girl's lips slightly parted and green eyes staring back into her blue ones.</p><p>“Korra?” Asami spoke and Korra snapped out of her thoughts focusing on Asami. She cleared her throat as she blushed her eyes slightly wide as she looked at the girl.</p><p>“Y-Yes?” Korra spoke unable to keep her voice steady as she cleared her throat trying to pull herself back into reality still. She slowly pulled herself back but Asami had a small smug look on her face. Korra rolled her eyes “What?” Korra questioned.</p><p>Asami laughed softly “Nothing, cmon Kor” Asami spoke before walking out her skirt swaying from side to side. Korra stood starstruck for a second watching Asami walk out. She snapped herself out of it before walking out and meeting Asami “So, any plans for today?” Asami questioned and Korra nodded.</p><p>“I actually have football practice after school, during lunch though I can show you around if you like” Korra suggested and Asami nodded with a smile.</p><p>“I’d love that, I can come with you to practice because I want to try out to be a cheerleader” Asami spoke, mentioning it again and Korra nodded. They both had forgotten that Asami didn’t know where her next class was.</p><p>“Shoot wait, Asami, where's your next class?” Korra questioned as they both came back to actual reality. Asami pulled out her phone looking at her schedule.</p><p>“Room 225, math with Mr.Tenzin” Asami spoke and Korra nodded.</p><p>“I have him but a different period, you shouldn’t get late to his class, he’ll yell at you” Korra smiled “Luckily we’re close to his classroom” Korra added moving close to Asami. Their arms brushed against one another as they continued to walk. Luckily Korra got Asami to class just on time as Asami turned to face Korra with a smile.</p><p>“Thank you” Asami spoke and Korra nodded smiling at the girl.</p><p>“Of course, it was my pleasure” She spoke watching as Mr.Tenzin walked out of his classroom noticing the two standing there.</p><p>“Korra, what do you need now, is everything-” He stopped mid sentence seeing the new girl “You must be my new student..” He spoke and Asami nodded.</p><p>“That's me, I’m Asami Sato, pleasure to meet you Mr.Tenzin” Asami spoke and Korra only watched the two interact. Tenzin smiled seeing how polite she was.</p><p>He smiled at her “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Ms.Sato” Tenzin spoke before opening the door more so Asami could walk in. Asami gave a small wave to Korra and Korra smiled a hand going to the back of her neck. Tenzin shut his door behind Asami as he looked to Korra.</p><p>“Is there anything you need? Are you feeling alright?” Tenzin questioned raising an eyebrow as he saw Korra’s face was slightly red.</p><p>Korra nodded “I’m fine Tenzin, when do I have training with you again?” Korra questioned as Tenzin stroked his beard thinking.</p><p>He took a breath before speaking “Tomorrow after school since you don’t have football practice then” He spoke and Korra nodded before waving and walking away. Korra was already five minutes late for class but she didn’t care, her mind couldn’t leave off of Asami. She was so beautiful to Korra, Asami, her personality, her body. She knew the girl was probably straight and she also couldn’t figure out why she was thinking like this. Korra walked to her class hating that she had practice with Tenzin knowing he would put her through a lot of harsh training. She was still unable to master one of the elements and she hated it although it was the most opposite from her own natural element. She headed up a floor and halfway across the highschool before reaching her classroom. She opened the door before seeing the teacher stop halfway through beginning her class to look at Korra. Ms.Kya looked at her with a small smile, Korra was happy to have an understanding teacher this period. </p><p>“Why are you late Korra?” Ms.Kya asked and Korra immediately spoke the truth.</p><p>“I had to show the new girl her class, she has Mr.Tenzin right now, and his classroom is halfway across the school” She spoke and Kya nodded before motioning for her to go sit down. Korra nodded before walking to her seat. Kya began teaching again as Korra halfly zoned out thinking about Asami. She could imagine the Raven haired beauty cheering for her. But that was when Korra realized something.. ‘Sato.. Sato.. That sounds familiar’ Korra thought to herself. That’s when it clicked ‘Future Industries! Hiroshi Sato!’ She thought being proud of herself for figuring it out ‘Oh my god wait, that means I was talking to the heiress of Future Industries, I love her fathers work..’ She thought to herself. She got snapped out of her thoughts.</p><p>“Korra, could you do number 4 for us?”</p><p>ASAMI’S POV</p><p>Asami had been so happy to have Korra walk her to class. She stood in the classroom patiently awaiting Tenzin to walk back in from talking with Korra. She couldn’t help but look through the window in the door to look at Korra. She sat and halfly daydreamed for a moment before Tenzin walked in. He started class up Asami getting a few looks from classmates mostly just a couple guys checking her out. She ignored them knowing she could handle herself if anything, she was not daddy’s helpless little girl. She pulled out a notebook taking notes for her class period as Tenzin taught. She took notes but her mind continued to wander about Korra. Time passed pretty quickly as she stayed quiet taking notes during class. She had gotten through three classes before getting to lunch time. She walked into the lunch room not knowing where she was gonna go before a familiar voice called her “Hey, Sato!” The voice yelled and Asami looked over to see Korra grinning and waving at her. Asami laughed softly as she headed towards Korra.</p><p>“Hey Korra” Asami smiled and Korra smiled back at the girl. Asami noticed Korra's face turn slightly red seeing the girl turn her head away slightly to try and hide it.</p><p>“So, I know you’re new to the school.. So I wanted to offer you to come and sit with me and my friends, they’re really nice, I can introduce you” Korra spoke beginning to ramble slightly. Asami was in awe by how flustered Korra was becoming.</p><p>“I’d love to” She spoke and Korra perked up slightly with a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>“T-That’s great, cmon I’m sure they’re there already” Korra spoke and she nodded letting Korra walk away before following along behind her. She watched Korra walk up to two males and another female. One of the guys looked up and beamed brightly at Korra with big green eyes.</p><p>“Hey, Korra.. And Korra’s friend” The man spoke and Asami gave a small smile, her face turning slightly red. The man stuck out his hand “I’m Bolin” He spoke and Asami smiled taking his hand and shaking it.</p><p>“I’m Asami” She responded smiling up to the guy before another guy walked up once their hands retracted from one another. The man was a firebender, his eyes a fire orange his smile covering his face and he seemed to be pretty stiff.</p><p>“And I’m Mako, Bolin’s brother” He spoke and Asami smiled up at him. She felt other eyes on her and looked over to see Korra watching the two. She noticed the girl immediately look away when Asami looked over.</p><p>“Well it’s nice to meet you both” She spoke and the guys nodded before the girl finally stood up walking over to the group.</p><p>“I’m Opal, ignore these two they’re idiots” Opal's voice spoke in a teasing tone. Bolin acted like he was hurt making a pouty face at Opal. Asami chuckled softly seeing him pout. She was surprised Korra was staying so quiet as she talked to her friends. They all sat back down around the table, Korra sitting beside her.</p><p>“I feel like I’ve heard your name before” Bolin spoke towards Asami before thinking for a moment “Oh, my, god.. Wait.. are you.. Asami Sato?” Bolin questioned his eyes beginning to sparkle as his fists raised excitedly, his fists slightly twitching as he had a huge grin on his face. </p><p>Asami laughed softly “That’s me” She spoke towards the man before Mako quickly cut in not being able to believe this either.</p><p>“Like in Hiroshi Sato’s daughter?” Mako questioned and Asami nodded towards him smiling beautifully over at him “Wow.. thats, that's amazing” He spoke and she smiled softly.</p><p>“I’m glad you think so.. I’m just glad I learned so much from him” She spoke still smiling softly, her gaze glancing over to Korra who seemed to be slightly upset. She couldn’t figure out why but she just left the girl alone. </p><p>“Honestly I'd never expect to meet you in a million years, I would think your father sent you to some preppy school” Mako spoke and Asami laughed softly meeting the boy's orange gaze. He smiled back at her as Asami shook her head softly, her eyes shutting.</p><p>“No, he believed it would be better for me to try and go into an actual public school instead of private because he didn’t want me to turn out like them. So therefore by sending me here he's doing a favor. I would never want to turn out like those weird, preppy, popular, rich kids” She spoke and Mako nodded. Asami had soon realized Korra had been quiet for a while just seeing her staring off into space looking slightly annoyed still. She was about to speak before Mako interrupted again.</p><p>“Yea, you really don’t seem like the type to flaunt what you own and show off everything. I like that about you” He smiled at her and Asami politely smiled back. She finally got some words in to try and get Korra involved.</p><p>“So, what about you Korra, what’s your life like?” Asami questioned the girl as she placed an elbow on the table, her head resting on her hand. She felt eyes on her quickly glancing to see Mako still staring at her. She swore she could see some drool leaving his mouth but she didn’t care she was just being nice to him. She would admit he was slightly handsome but she knew she didn’t have true interest in him. </p><p>It took Korra a minute before finally speaking up again “it’s pretty boring to be honest. I just have football practice, water bending training every week. Do school work” She spoke, Asami noticed her face becoming less annoyed now as Asami’s kept her attention on Korra. The tan skinned girl didn’t look to her for a couple of seconds. Asami watched the girls head turn Sapphires clashing with emeralds yet again making her melt slightly.</p><p>“I mean that seems interesting to me, I’m actually.. A non bender so.. Yea” She spoke looking away and feeling ashamed for a couple of seconds sitting at a table with all benders.</p><p>“I actually wasn’t expecting to hear that but, I think non benders are amazing” Korra spoke towards her as her gaze lifted back up to meet the blue eyes she so desired “Honestly I thought you were a fire bender since you’re a fire nation girl. I even considered you an earth bender seeing your green eyes” Korra spoke staring down into her eyes and she didn’t dare break their gaze. Korra kept her gaze met to hers as well not wanting to break it either afraid she wouldn’t get this again if she broke it. She couldn’t take into account how in love she actually was with this tan skinned girl. She felt she would never be able to admit this to Korra nor would she ever admit to herself just how much she liked Korra. She didn’t even know if Korra liked girls so maybe she shouldn’t go for the girl.. She couldn’t decide now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KORRA’S POV</p><p>The day had gone by and now school had ended which meant Korra had practice. She headed to the locker room as her mind still couldn’t wander away from Asami. She knew the girl had to be straight, Korra may not have the best gaydar but she could tell when a girl was straight. She could also say that the girl liked Mako which proved her point more. She headed for the locker rooms, turning a corner before she bumped into somebody “Shit, I’m so sorry” Korra spoke, not realizing who was now on the ground in front of her. She was immediately met by emerald green eyes and a beautifully white smile.. Asami.</p><p>“You’re fine Korra” Asami chuckled as Korra quickly held out a hand for her to take. The girl did and stood up with her help “I was trying to find you actually so you could help me locate the locker rooms” She spoke and Korra didn’t answer for a second which made Asami’s face slightly worried “Korra?..” Her voice spoke and she immediately snapped out of it.</p><p>“Hmm?.. O-Oh the locker rooms, y-yeah cmon” She spoke being unable to help her slight stutter. She felt Asami walk beside her feeling their shoulders brush against one another as she continued down the hall “So, you’re actually gonna join the cheer squad?” Korra questioned and Asami nodded with a small smile.</p><p>“I am, but trust me I will never be like any of those mean girls” She spoke rolling her eyes softly knowing how the cheerleaders could get. Korra was at least thankful for that as they turned another corner. They caught a glimpse of Mako and Bolin entering the boys locker room and glanced down to Asami seeing her staring at Mako. Korra inwardly cringed at this, she hated it with a burning passion.</p><p>“The locker rooms are right here” Korra spoke, causing Asami to focus back up. Korra walked towards the girls locker room door holding it open for her as Asami walked in. Korra followed in suit as she saw Asami glance around. Korra quickly pointed towards a cheerleader and Asami smiled up at her before walking towards said girl. Korra walked to her locker and put her bag down quickly unlocking her locker. She felt eyes on her and looked over to a cheerleader seeing her staring as Korra rolled her eyes and looked away, catching the girls face turning red as she looked away. She heard Asami’s voice slightly distanced as she talked to the head cheerleader and Korra deemed the two were getting along so far. Korra soon zoned out their convo and quickly pulled her jacket then shirt off revealing her toned body. She hung it up in her locker as she removed her football gear. Soon enough she heard the clicks of heels behind her as she set her uniform up so she could get ready quickly. She turned once the clicks stopped right behind her seeing Asami. The girl's face was a burning red as her eyes scanned over Korra’s figure and Korra raised a brow at her clearing her throat to catch the girls attention.</p><p>“O-Oh, uh.. I’m trying out for the team, Kuvira’s letting me” Asami spoke and Korra smiled at her. She honestly didn’t think Kuvira was going to let Asami try out but she figured Asami could be persuasive.</p><p>“That’s great, ‘Sami” She spoke before realizing the name she said “It’s fine if I call you that right?” She questioned and the girl nodded “Well then ‘Sami, I’ll be rooting for ya” She spoke goofily which caused Asami to giggle slightly. Korra smiled idiotically at her before they separated, Asami letting Korra finish getting changed. Korra changed into her uniform although she felt lingering eyes on her and she couldn’t help but think it was Asami. She didn’t dare to take a glance though as she finished getting ready. She tied up her cleats before hearing one of the female coaches that monitored the girls locker room call her.</p><p>“Korra, they’re heading out” The woman spoke and Korra nodded giving a small ‘thank you’ She grabbed her helmet just holding it in her hand as she stood off the bench. She looked over at Asami who was sitting in a chair behind her as she gave a small wink towards her seeing the girl's face turn completely red.</p><p>“See you later, Sato” Korra managed to get out before exiting the locker room and heading out to the double doors that opened to a parking lot. Past the parking lot she could see the football field with its stadium lights and tall bleachers, she couldn’t help but smile thinking this field was hers. It wasn’t only hers, but the teams, the team she actually liked a lot for them being a bunch of guys. She made it to the field seeing all the guys sitting on the sideline getting as much water as they could and talking before Korra called them. She walked up to the coach with a smile “Coach Bumi, do you want me to run them through stretches and then drills?” She questioned the older man and he smiled towards Korra before nodding.</p><p>“Please” He spoke. Bumi was another one of the people who knew about her secret. The group of people who knew didn’t know if it was the right idea to tell the whole world about the avatar yet. There hadn’t been one for a very long time and they were afraid of how people would react. So they deemed it a secret for about 3 months. So far it had been 2 and Korra was anticipating the day where they said it was time. She was afraid the whole world would hate her and that’s how the others felt as well. A bad thing about all of this though was the fact that she couldn’t handle her avatar duties and she knew that would come back to haunt her.</p><p>“Alright! Out on the field! We're starting with stretches, then drills!” She spoke shouting to her team. They all entered the field, Korra walked towards the end zone where she would sit at the head of the group. She took a glance to see a group of girls in short skirted uniforms walking onto the field 'There's the cheerleaders..’ She thought to herself before finding Asami. Her perfectly curved body fit snug into the uniform revealing all her curves as she walked out onto the track. Her raven hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Korra couldn’t help but stare on the walk to the endzone, once she reached the line she sat before facing her team. She put her focus back into her team as she started stretches calling loudly what stretch they were doing as they yelled in unison counting to 10 each time. They finished their sitting stretches before moving to their standing stretches, but Korra couldn’t keep her eyes off Asami. The short skirt definitely wasn’t helping, she finally zoned back in as she noticed a couple other guys staring at her, Mako being one of them.</p><p>“We’re running fast feet first!” She yelled across the team. They formed lines as Korra, Mako, and Bolin grabbed the cones and quickly laid them out in front of four lines. They spent about 10 minutes on this drill before moving to another. Whenever Korra had an opportunity her gaze moved to Asami. She couldn’t help but smile at the girl, this time though Asami looked back giving a wave and immediately Korra’s face heated up as she gave a small goofy wave back before looking away again. Now they were going to have a scrimmage match as she split people up into two teams, half the team got to go up filling in two teams.</p><p>“Hike!” She yelled across the field as she quickly made a pass down the field. It was caught by a teammate as the match went on. About 5 minutes in all of a sudden she heard a snap and everyone immediately looked above Korra.</p><p>“Korra!!” Mako yelled at her and she finally looked up. All eyes were on her as she felt her heart skip a beat. One of the stadium lights was beginning to fall.. Directly on top of her. She panicked and caused her eyes to glow white as she quickly used air bending to stop the light above her head. She lowered it gently beside her as her eyes still were a pure glowing white. Everyone stared at her in shock including Asami. Bumi immediately knew what was happening.</p><p>“The avatar state” He muttered quietly to himself. Her eyes went out and she immediately felt weak. She fell over hitting the turf, her eyes shutting. That’s all she remembered as she passed out cold.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI’S POV</p><p>Asami was extremely excited to be able to join the cheerleaders squad as she began to try to find her way to the locker room. She turned a corner and immediately crashed into Korra as she heard the girl apologize. They talked but all Asami could focus on was Korra’s beauty ‘She’s so hot’ She thought to herself before realizing ‘Wait did I just think that?’ She wondered before shaking the thought away. They walked down the hallway before she spotted Mako and Bolin walking into the locker room ‘Honestly, I should shoot my shot with him’ She thought to herself a small smile appearing. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Korra glancing down at her and see her cringe. She didn’t know why but probably because she might not like Mako as much or thought of something random, at least that’s what Asami figured. Korra had helped her to the locker rooms which Asami was grateful for luckily being able to not get lost. Her gaze shifted over the locker room seeing no other female football players.</p><p>Asami watched Korra point to a woman as she gave Korra a smile that said ‘Thank you’ before walking away to the girl. She had black hair that was let down to her shoulders and green eyes as well as a distinctive beauty mark under her right eye. Easily an Earth bender as she wore mostly green in her normal school attire. The girl immediately took an interest in Asami as she approached “Hi” Asami spoke with a bright smile and the girl gave a small smug smile back.</p><p>“Hey” She spoke “What brings you here?” The cheer captain questioned Asami.</p><p>“I wanted to try out for the cheer team, I know it’s late in the season but I just got to this school” Asami explained keeping her best smile. This almost felt like an interview but most definitely wasn’t “Anyways, I just think I could make a good addition to the team-” Asami was cut off.</p><p>“No need for all that, this isn’t an interview” The green eyed woman spoke as if she was reading her mind “I’m Kuvira, head cheer captain” She spoke with a smile as she stuck her hand out for Asami to shake.</p><p>“I’m Asami” She spoke confidently as she shook Kuvira’s hand “It’s nice to meet you” She added with a smile “So, to audition, is there anything specific I need to do?..” She questioned and Kuvira shook her head.</p><p>“As long as you’re decently flexible and can do some gymnastics, doesn’t even need to be a lot” Kuvira spoke and Asami nodded along knowing she would be fine “Oh, and spirit of course, a nice smile, good looks” She continued to add on “But I’m pretty sure you already have all that” Kuvira spoke smugly. Asami nodded not knowing what to say as a small blush appeared.</p><p>“T-That’s good with me” She spoke and Kuvira smiled in approval as they talked a little bit more. Kuvira just explained how she was going to get Asami her own uniform for today until they could have a fitted one made. Asami then excused herself as she walked back over to Korra. She hadn’t really looked in Korra’s direction until she stopped behind her as her eyes lifted from the ground seeing the girl's sculpted body ‘Holy shit..’ She thought to herself. Her face slowly heated up as she looked over Korra’s body some more. She heard the girl clear her throat and raise an eyebrow as Asami snapped her gaze up from Korra’s abs to her face. Her own face was burning red now, extremely embarrassed for what the blue eyed girl caught her doing.</p><p>“O-Oh, uh.. I’m trying out for the team, Kuvira’s letting me” She quickly spoke, mustering a smile as Korra smiled back.</p><p>“That’s great ‘Sami” Korra spoke enthusiastically. Korra seemed very excited for her and that made her happy. She saw realization hit the water tribe girls face “It’s alright if I call you that, right?” She questioned as stunning blue eyes bore back into her own. She didn’t trust her words at the moment so only nodded which caused Korra to smile “Well then, ‘Sami.. I’ll be rooting’ for ya” She spoke and it made Asami smile even more and giggle. Korra flashed her a goofy smile that made Asami melt. She looked so stupid but beautiful she loved it so much ‘Wait why am I thinking like this?’ Asami questioned herself. She excused herself to let Korra finish getting ready as she moved over to a seat in the locker room. She sat down, her eyes not being able to help but linger on the water tribe girl's muscular body. Her eyes became so fixated on her losing focus to everything else ‘I need to stop staring.. But I can’t.. What about this girl makes me do this?.. I don’t get it’ She thought to herself letting her brain try to figure this out. She was snapped from her thoughts when the female coach spoke towards Korra. She watched as Korra replied to the coach and stood. As soon as those sapphires met with her emerald eyes again her face began to heat up. She saw the wink Korra gave her as her face turned completely red.</p><p>“See ya later, Sato” Korra spoke and Asami smiled blushing madly. She couldn’t even get a word out just watching Korra walk off and leave. She was left sitting in the chair only imagining Korra ‘Stop that Asami, don’t think like that’ She thought to herself immediately being snapped from her thoughts again by a new voice.</p><p>“Asami! I got you a uniform, here” Kuvira spoke walking up to her as she handed her the uniform. Asami smiled up at her, taking it and standing.</p><p>“Thank you, Kuvira” Asami spoke and Kuvira gave a little smirk back and gave a wink at Asami. Asami blushed slightly but something didn’t seem the same as when Korra winked at her ‘Why is that though?’ She questioned herself. She shook the thought away before quickly changing into the uniform. It hugged her skinny hourglass figure perfectly. She smirked softly at herself looking in the mirror. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail a little of her wavy black hair framed her face on one side. She felt eyes on her before hearing Kuvira again.</p><p>“You look real good, Asami” She spoke, making Asami blush again as she only smiled towards the girl turning towards her. Kuvira smiled back “Alright girls, lets go to the field” She spoke and everyone began filing out to the field.</p><p>They headed outside stepping onto the track where the cheer squad usually set up and did everything. Kuvira talked about a couple things as Asami knew mostly of what the girl was saying. She did a couple things easily moving and dancing with the other cheerleaders. Asami was catching on fast and Kuvira was very happy about it. She had felt eyes on her knowing a lot of the guys were probably staring and maybe Korra too. She got curious and glanced over seeing Korra looking back at her as a small blush formed on her cheeks. She gave a wave towards her laughing softly. She went back to the cheer squad and did as Kuvira told so she could pass and get on the team. All of a sudden she heard a voice yell across the field.</p><p>“Korra!!” Mako’s voice yelled, Asami immediately looked over, feeling her heart skip a beat. The stadium light fell directly above Korra, she couldn’t move, being frozen in fear. Korra had no water around her so it’s not like she could stop it and the girl seemed panicked and frozen. Then she saw Korra’s eyes glow white and the girl.. Air bended? She thought for a moment before her eyes went wide ‘Korra’s the avatar??’ She questioned. She watched as the light landed on the ground beside her. Then she saw the white light fade from her eyes before the girl fell over from exhaustion.</p><p>“Korra!” Asami yelled before running over, finally being able to say and do something. She felt tears come to her eyes as she fell to her knees pulling Korra’s head into her lap. Mako and Bolin ran over as well standing as they looked down “I-Is she okay?” Asami questioned and that's when the coach spoke up.</p><p>“She’ll be okay in a couple of hours” Bumi spoke with a small smile. Now he knew this was bad, he had to tell people, they couldn’t wait another month they had to tell people. Korra had to be the avatar now and handle her duties. He had to let the white lotus know right away along with all her other mentors. It was time for the avatar to take her place</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KORRA’S POV</p><p>Soon enough she was.. Awake? This didn’t seem real as she looked around. She was at Kwong's Cuisine and dressed in a suit everyone else looked extremely fancy around her “What the hell” She muttered to herself walking in further. A man looked at her and bowed.</p><p>“Avatar Korra” His voice spoke and she hesitated, her eyes staying directly on him ‘Avatar? How does he know?’ She questioned herself. The man stood up straight again “Follow me, please” He spoke before walking towards the back, yet again Korra hesitated in walking finding all of this strange but she soon followed. She was led to a back table where she saw.. Asami. Korra immediately froze, the girl looked beautiful as a smile drew to the raven haired girls lips upon seeing Korra. Korra’s mouth hung open slightly.</p><p>“Don’t be shy Avatar, I don’t bite” Asami teased with a small laugh. Korra realized she was staring as her face turned completely red ‘Avatar..’ Asami was wearing a beautiful red dress that accentuated all her curves perfectly. It was a long dress that was silky towards the top exposing her shoulders between small gaps. Her makeup seemed perfected as Korra tried to swallow the lump in her throat beginning to walk towards her again.</p><p>“Y-You look beautiful, Asami” Korra spoke in stutters still. She reached the table and sat down beside Asami. Asami reached over and took her hand.. She could feel it. The warmth of Asami’s dainty hand holding on her own. She took a deep breath, her gaze having moved down to their hands before moving back up.</p><p>“You look beautiful as well Korra.. Blue really is your color” She spoke laughing slightly and Korra couldn’t help but melt at her laugh, it was so beautiful, so perfect. Asami had slightly lidded eyes as the raven haired girl kept her gaze on Korra. She couldn’t help but smile giving a famous goofy grin. Her blue eyes fell again to her lap as she blushed then she felt lips against her cheek. Korra’s face turned more red, not having anticipated that. Her head shot up to see Asami just pulling away. She could feel the warmth of that as well, It felt so.. real. The girl's hand moved up to Korra’s cheek removing the lipstick she had left there, her hand feeling so soft. Everything was perfect, she felt so safe and so happy.</p><p>“I-I thought you liked Mako,” She blurted out, meeting Asami’s beautiful enchanting emerald gaze. The CEO only stared back before laughing. She shook her head, moving her other hand to her lips to cover her mouth.</p><p>“No, Korra.. I like you, a lot” The heiress's sultry voice spoke back and Korra felt her stomach doing flips. Their gazes met for a moment just sitting there looking into each other for a long time. They didn’t speak, everything that needed to be said was being said through their eyes.</p><p>“I like you too, Sato” She responded before seeing Asami lean in and she followed suit. Their lips touched. Korra smiled and she felt Asami smiling as well.</p><p>Suddenly it became dark.</p><p>Korra could feel her panic rising at the sudden warmth leaving “Asami” She muttered. Nothing happened. “Asami” She spoke louder than before. Nothing. She felt hands on her and then she spoke louder “Asami!”</p><p>Her eyes opened. She sat up quickly gasping for air. She felt a hand on her shoulder “Korra?? Are you alright?” A beautiful voice questioned. She knew that voice anywhere.. </p><p>“Asami..” She whispered now. Her head turned to see concern and worry filled jade eyes. She felt herself start to break down “A-Asami” She croaked out before leaning into the girl more. That was all fake, all of it and now it hurt even more. That was just her imagination trying to convince her that something could actually happen between her and the woman. Asami sat down and wrapped her arms around Korra who had pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her own arms around them. She didn’t even care, not wanting to know what happened in this moment, all she cared about was Asami, the black haired beauty holding her. She took another shaking breath calming herself down.</p><p>“Shhhh, Korra you're alright, I promise” Asami spoke quietly trying to calm the girls sobs. Korra felt hot tears run down her face as Asami pulled her in tighter. She just sat there in Asami’s embrace feeling a hand rubbing up and down her back. Her head nuzzled into the crook of Asami’s neck staying completely against her. After about another five minutes she began to calm down. The sobs and tears slowly stopped, she still didn’t even know what happened. Asami just sat there holding her and calming her. Once the sobs stopped fully and the only thing that remained were sniffles. Korra’s body shook slightly getting everything out, once her body settled down she pulled her face away from Asami. She was slowly released from Asami’s grip but she immediately felt the girl's hands on her cheeks wiping away her tears.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry” Korra stuttered out with a sniffle, her eyes red from all the tears. Asami wiped the tears away from her eyes. Asami shook her head, her eyes still full of worry.</p><p>“Don’t apologize, you have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong at all, we just need to talk about something” She spoke and Korra looked slightly confused as she still sniffled. She pulled her legs to her chest again as her arms wrapped around her legs as she kept her gaze on Asami.</p><p>“About, what?” Korra softly questioned another sniffle leaving her. Asami’s gaze met Korra’s as she seemed to hesitate about telling her, Korra’s emotions seemed everywhere for the moment. Korra hadn’t even taken the time to check where she was “W-wait, where are we ‘Sami?” She questioned finally her head lifting slightly as she began to look around.</p><p>“We’re at the hospital” Asami responded as Korra began to finally look around. She saw mostly white walls making her feel queasy. Korra hated hospitals, they always gave her bad feelings.</p><p>“W-Why are we here?” Korra questioned as she tried to get up. Asami stopped her from pulling her back down. Asami rubbed her arm softly trying to calm the girl. Korra was immediately getting worked up from being in the hospital room.</p><p>Asami took a breath “It’s okay, relax.. You passed out, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, we didn’t know where else to go” Asami spoke. Korra’s mind was racing though, all she could think about was how she was in a hospital “But Korra we need to talk about something though still” Asami spoke quietly and Korra’s blue gaze snapped back to her.</p><p>“W-What do we need to talk about?” Korra questioned softly. She was confused, she didn’t know what to think for the moment. </p><p>Asami took a hesitant moment “Korra.. W-We know you’re the Avatar. You went into the Avatar state on the field to protect yourself, you air bended” Asami added. Korra’s eyes went wide at Asami’s words.</p><p>“Y-You know??” She spoke panic slowly setting in “Y-You aren’t supposed to know.. Nobody is supposed to know, I only have my mentors, Mako, and B-Bolin” She spoke her voice stuttering. Asami took both of Korra’s hands into her own trying to calm the girl. Korra was shaking now, in full panic.</p><p>“It’s okay Korra, relax, take a breath. You’re the avatar, it's something you don’t need to hide anymore” Asami spoke trying to take that heavy weight off her chest but it was only failing, and miserably. Korra seemed to panic, pulling her hands out of Asami’s grasp.</p><p>“N-No. I had another month to get everything under control. Y-You said I air bended, I’ve never air bended before!” The panic in her voice grew greater. </p><p>Asami pulled Korra’s hands back into her own lap giving Korra’s hands a squeeze “Korra, you need to relax” Her voice extremely firm now snapping her back as she met her gaze. A knock sounded on Korra’s hospital door before Tenzin, Mako, and Bolin entered.</p><p>“Korra” Tenzin’s voice rang throughout the room. Korra saw everything slow down. The voices became fuzzy. Her vision started to blur “Korra!” Tenzin called again but louder. She couldn’t answer. A ringing filled her ears. Her breath was the only clear thing that came to her. She fell back allowing darkness to take over again.<br/>ASAMI’S POV</p><p>Asami was too lost in her thoughts before realizing the ambulance had begun moving again. She snapped out of her day dream looking up to double check this was real. And it sure was happening. There was Korra. Passed out. A breathing mask clamped over her face helping provide oxygen. After Korra had gone into the avatar state for the first time and passed out they had all agreed it was best to send Korra to the hospital just to make sure she was okay. Once they mentioned it Asami had begun to insist on their idea. She said she would pay for it, obviously they all denied that she should be the one to do so. Tears didn’t fall anymore but she was scared beyond belief. She knew either way, Korra would be fine, it just took tons of energy out of her. Even if Korra only used it for a small little thing that happened.</p><p>They arrived at the hospital as Asami and Korra got out of the ambulance with the medic team and headed straight for the doors. Asami read the sign beside the doors, her eyes locking on one of the places that resided at this entrance, ER. That’s where Korra was going. She couldn’t even feel her own weight anymore as she followed the medics and Korra into the doors and through the hospital. They arrived at the ER being brought into a private room away from all the other patients. Since they had found Korra was the avatar, they had to explain to the medics what happened and they insisted on giving her the best treatment. The medics moved Korra into the private room, Asami following in tow her heart still racing. Tenzin and Bumi went off to tell Korra’s mentors and protectors it was time for her to take her place. Tenzin was sending White Lotus guards to the hospital to be able to protect Korra, Asami wouldn’t let anything happen anyways. </p><p>The nurses and doctors laid her down on the hospital bed in the middle of the room. Asami just stood in the corner watching, her heart pounding in her ears she swore it was about to beat out of her chest. They continued to check everything they needed to, checking her entire body, head to toe for any injuries or bruises. Asami didn’t even hear when the nurse began speaking to her.</p><p>“Hello? Miss? Are you alright” The woman questioned her. Asami immediately snapped out of it, flashing a quick smile “Hi, sorry we just finished up on Avatar Korra, she’s fine. She is just very mentally drained, it’s normal for all avatars to experience this for the first time in the avatar state.” The nurse explained. Asami listened carefully, being happy Korra had no injuries.</p><p>“Thank you, so much” Asami replied and the nurse gave her a smile and nod before exiting the room. The doctors had left earlier and now it was just Korra and Asami alone. Asami knew she wouldn’t be able to leave Korra’s side and if she did it wouldn’t be for long. She hadn’t known this girl for long but she felt so connected to her. She glanced around the white walled room before moving over to a chair. She grabbed it and pulled it up to Korra’s bedside. She had a couple heart rate monitors and other wires stuck to her to monitor everything.</p><p>Asami looked over at Korra just sitting silently admiring the girl's cute face. She slowly reached over taking hold of Korra’s hand with her own, her thumb caressing over her skin. She felt Korra holding back onto her hand, she was unable to help but smile. Asami’s head tilted to the side slightly admiring her still. Her mind blanked as she sat in the chair looking down at Korra. She felt herself lean in before her lips pressed against Korra’s cheek. She immediately realized her eyes widening as she pulled back ‘Shit, I just kissed Korra. She’ll never know though.. She’s asleep’ Asami thought to herself. Her green eyes fluttered back to normal as she sighed softly ‘Kinda wish she wasn’t sleeping though’ She thought to herself before shaking the thought away. She started to think about Korra even more, wondering what her lips felt like. Asami’s gaze dropped to the girls soft plush lips being almost in a trance like state. </p><p>She immediately snapped out of it hearing her name “Asami” Korra’s lips moved, muttering her name.</p><p>Asami became excited “Korra?” She questioned but the girl didn’t hear her. Those blue eyes stayed shut out from opening. </p><p>She watched the girls' eyes scrunch up for a moment “Asami”, The girl's voice got louder. Asami only watched her eyes filling full of concern “Asami!” Korra practically yelled, making Asami move back slightly as she shot sitting up her eyes opening as she gasped for air. Korra whipped her head in her direction as Asami placed a hand on her shoulder. Blue met green, she could see the fear laced in her beautiful sapphire eyes.</p><p>Her own voice filled her ears finally, tons of worry spilling out “Korra?? Are you alright?” Asami questioned still holding onto the girl's hand. She could see some relief in Korra’s expression as Asami spoke. </p><p>“Asami..” Blue met green, she could see the fear laced in her beautiful sapphire eyes. Korra’s voice was so soft she could barely pick up her own name coming from the girls lips. Korra seemed to hesitate before speaking her name louder “A-Asami” was all she could manage before she felt the girl's weight lean onto her. Asami instinctively wrapped her arms around her holding her tightly as Korra broke down. She didn’t care about anything else but Korra at that moment. She didn’t know if Korra could handle the truth right now so she kept silent just comforting her.</p><p>Asami finally found her voice, it sounded so soft and delicate but still strong and comforting “Shhhh, Korra you’re alright, I promise” Her voice was still quiet only being loud enough for Korra to understand. She felt the girls shoulders move with each heavy sob. She couldn’t help but hold her tighter, her eyes closing as her head rested on top of Korra’s. She was focused on Korra, that’s it. She began to rub Korra’s back in more attempts to calm her, feeling Korra bury her head into her neck and told her she was helping somewhat. Asami didn’t even know how long they had been there but she felt her cries begin to cease, her body not shaking with sobs anymore. Korra’s sniffling brought her back, the crying was gone now. She felt the Avatar start to pull away although hating it, she allowed it the heiresses hands immediately meeting with the girls cheeks to wipe away tears.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry” Was all Asami heard. She immediately became confused but still held worry in her expression. What was she sorry for? For crying? She continued to wipe away her tears before shaking her head.</p><p>“Don’t apologize, you have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong at all, we just need to talk about something” She spoke wanting to immediately get this over with. She needed to tell Korra as soon as possible knowing the girl would probably freak out. She began to talk to Korra but could see she was uneasy about the hospital setting. She wondered why but she didn’t push. She explained to Korra what happened and how she knows, Korra to say the least was scared but Asami was there to comfort her. Korra began to shake. Her panic set in and Asami could tell “You don’t need to hide that anymore” Asami spoke trying to pull that heavy weight of hiding such huge news but it only failed. Korra’s panic set in hard, her blue eyes mirroring the fear she felt.</p><p>“N-No. I had another month to get everything under control. Y-You said I air bended, I’ve never air bended before!” The panic in Korra’s voice grew and Asami felt taken aback. She was only trying to help but obviously she had made things worse. </p><p>She grabbed Korra’s hands pulling them back into the girls lap and squeezing them “Korra, you need to relax” Asami’s voice became firm trying to calm her. She heard a knock her head whipping towards the door ‘No.. Now’s not the time for someone to show up’ She thought to herself her green eyes resting on the door. Korra’s panic grew since the knock. The door opened revealing Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin. Asami’s gaze turned back to Korra.</p><p>“Korra” Tenzin spoke. She watched the Avatar start to pass out. Korra’s brain thought it could escape the panic by sleeping. Asami felt herself internally panic as Korra passed out those blue eyes shutting themselves out again “Korra!” Tenzin’s voice was louder this time. It was too late now though, Korra was passed out falling back onto the bed again. Asami immediately stood up and leaned down in front of Korra, her hands moving to the tanned skinned girl's face. She knew the girl wouldn’t be able to hear her so she stood back up grabbing Korra’s hand again. Her gaze shifted over to the three men.</p><p>“Great timing” She spoke sarcastically. Bolin seemed extremely worried as did Mako. Tenzin looked worried but he also seemed like he was on a mission. Now that Korra was revealed he definitely was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>